This invention relates to ice-making equipment and more particularly to a novel form of evaporator structure which can be readily adapted for submersion in a tank of suitable ice-forming liquid, and for connection to suitable refrigeration plant externally of the tank, so as to provide ice formation on outer surfaces of the evaporator, the structure further including a scraper assembly for scraping ice off of the outer evaporator surfaces as the ice is formed, for flotation of the ice to the top of the liquid from where it may be removed for diverse purposes, if and when required.